Hall Effect sensors have been developed to detect a rotational position of a motor. A problem associated with Hall Effect sensors, is that when the Hall Effect sensors are utilized in operating environments with a relatively high operating temperature (e.g., 350° F.), the output signals from the sensors can become degraded.
Further, position measuring circuits that measure the back emf voltage in motor coils to determine a rotational position of a motor have been developed. A problem associated with these circuits that are electrically coupled to the motor, is that at relatively high operating temperatures, the circuits output signals having a relatively low signal-to-noise ratio which may not provide an accurate indication of the rotational position of the motor.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved position sensor that is electrically isolated from a motor that can generate signals indicative of a rotational position of the motor.